


Why are you my Clarity?

by Duckie_Dono



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dyslexia is a Bitch, Elena Gilbert Bashing, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Katherine Pierce Bashing, Klaus Mikaeklson Needs A Hug, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Klaus Mikaelson Has Daddy Issues, Minor Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Multi, No Paranoia For Niklaus, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Klaus Mikaelson, Past Relationship(s), Plot Bunnies Attack, Polyamorous Character, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Smut, We Die Like Men, light fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_Dono/pseuds/Duckie_Dono
Summary: Freydis Knew that there were things that went bump in the night, Has known since she was small. Her Mother was a Werewolf and her father was a Witch that left the moment her mom told him about him having a child. they move to Mystic Falls when she was ten to Live with a Distant Relative of her Father, Sheila Bennet. Freydis can use Magic and works with Sheila on it. Two years pass before her mom Dies and Sheila ends up her sole Guardian.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I've started another Story, Because of course, I did. End Game Klaus/OC and we are just gonna Skip the Hollow you know being unKillable cuz I refuse to kill Klaus or Elijah. will still Have Hope but may add another kid. Also, Klaus is not gonna be quite so Stabby Stabby or Paranoid. The first chapter will be short and mostly just as an introduction to Freydis. so Expect Time Skips and random chapter updates.
> 
> Freydis has sectoral heterochromia one eye Is completely Blue ( Think Liz Taylor for the Shade of Blue) while one is Mostly Brown with the corner the same blue. her hair is Naturally Ginger, a Trait she got from her Mother, Hanging in Natural Ringlets when not Straightened. With a few freckles over the Bridles of her nose and Shoulders, Her skin is the same Shade as Bonnie.

* * *

When we First Moved into town, Most of the people were Kind and Welcoming to us. Sheila is a Distant relative of my dad, Who ran off the moment he knew about my mom being pregnant. My powers had already started to manifest and so Sheila Started to teach me how to use it. Bonnie at first didn't like me, since I got to live with her Grams and spend extra time with her, but eventually, she seems okay with me and my mom being there.

Six years pass and My magic has Grown much stronger than hers, she says that it might mean that somewhere on my mom's side. My Mom went away every month for the full moon until on her drive back she is hit by a drunk driver and she is hurt so bad her werewolf healing couldn't save her So Sheila took me in and made sure I learned my magic and helped me keep my wolf temper in check. 

"I don't think I have anything else can teach you Freydis," Sheila tells me on my seventeenth birthday.

I smile. " Thank you. so when do you plan on telling Bonnie?"

"Soon, but I want to keep her out of it for as long as I can, You have been in this world since you were born because of your mom and your powers," she says before she hands me a leather-bound book. "This is for you. I've added a few spells I know but the rest is for you to add."

"Thank you," I tell her with a smile.

"Now go have a good time with kids your age. I heard there is Quite a party out in the woods," she tells me with a grin.

"Sure, I'll try not to Come back too late then Auntie."

The Night ended up being a mistake, in more than one way. Most of the people there are the popular kids so I end up off to the side most of the night. and Elena Gilbert, the best friend of Bonnie, almost dies in the crash that kills her parents.

* * *

School starts again and with it starts the dreams. Nothing I could clearly remember when I woke up but the feeling that something big was coming and I couldn't shake the feeling that it has something to do with Elena Gilbert. There is a new boy and already everyone was watching him. Caroline was in Gossip mode the whole day.

I try to keep mostly to myself, most of the teens around are so unaware of the dangers around them that I can't be around them for longer than necessary. thankfully I had gotten a job at the Grill as one of the musicians that play after school four nights a week so I get to use it as an excuse to not hang out or go to most of the parties. so for the first week or so, I manage to avoid Bonnie and her friends until one night sheila calls me down to the living room. 

as I walk in I see Bonnie and a Grimoire on the table. " So her power finally awakened huh?" I ask as I sit.

"wait, you're a witch too?!" Bonnie asks with wide eyes.

"Yeah, my dad is a bennet though not as closely related as you are to the original Bennet that moved to this town over a hundred years ago. did you never wonder why we moved here? My powers awoke pretty early so Auntie's been helping me." I tell her as I sit.

" and your mom? was she a witch too?" She asks.

"Nope was a Supe though," I tell her as I cross my legs.

"Supe?" she asks.

"A Supernatural being? there are more than just Witches out there, but most are like humans, good ones and bad ones. My mom was a good one." I explain to her.

"I don't want this," she says before she stands and walks out of the house.

"Well, that went better than I hoped," Sheila says softly.

"She will be back. Now can you tell me what's up with the Gilbert girl? I'm getting some serious Vibes from her that I can put my finger on." I ask the Elder witch.

she sighs. " she is a Doppelganger."

"well, that explains the vibe. Should I be gearing up for a fight or you want me to wait in the wings?" I ask her as she stands.

" for now we can only wait. Are you going to the Comet tonight?" she asks me.

" no, It's the perfect night for me to infuse Vervaine into some pendants for the Gilberts and a few other normal humans," I tell her as I stand. " Maybe Pay a visit to the Vampires at the Salvatore house."

"Be careful then Freydis. Your mom would come back from the other side and give me quite the talking to if you got hurt."

A few hours later I stood in front of the Salvatore boarding house and knock on the door. as I wait for then to answer I pull my hair up into a messy bun. the door opens and there stands a dark hair blue eyes man that appears to be in this early twenties.

"And you are?" he asks.

"Freydis Black. you must be the famous Damon Salvatore," I tell him with a grin as he blinks at me.

"Do I know you?" finally asks.

"No, you know a distant relative of mine, Emily Bennet."

"A Witch? what do you want?" he asks.

"Oh, nothing really. Just letting you know I am aware of who and what you are." I look him up and down. " Not bad looking for a man over a hundred and sixty years old."

"So you know about Kathrine and the Tomb?" he asks.

"I know enough to know that you are on a fool's errand and that you won't stop until you see for yourself." I tell him before I smile. " well that's all I wanted to say. I'll be sure to seek you out if I feel lonely and I suppose you can ask me if you need witchy things if it doesn't rick people who are innocent."

* * *


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!!!!!! You were warned!!!
> 
> I Will Put a Warning up for each chapter that has it, but you can skip if it is not your thing...also most of my Smut Inspiration is from Hentai and Porn.

* * *

For the next couple of months, I keep myself out of all the drama happening with the others. I made sure that Bonnie wasn't in too much danger from the sidelines but kept to myself even with Damon watching me close every time I saw him. he had this weird relationship with Caroline but I couldn't help but watch him, he was a beautiful creature, his brother too. was it a vampire thing? Were they all beautiful as a way to pure you in for them to feed? 

By October Bonnie is learning more from Sheila about her powers, Stefan and Elena seem to be getting closer and Caroline seems to be over Damon. I decided maybe a little fun wouldn't be too bad with Damon. Sheila will be disappointed in me but I've never really cared about if a person was a vampire oof not, there can be good and bad Vampires just as there can be good and bad people. And as long as I don't catch feelings for the Vampire what hard could haveing a little fun be?

* * *

I walk up to the door of the Boarding house and knock. A few moments pass before the door opens and Damon stands with a smirk and leans on the door jam.

"well well if it isn't the other Bennet witch. what can I do for you? come to lecture me about how bad I am?" he asks.

"Actually I came to see if you wanted to have a little fun. Teenage Boys can only do so much and you seem like you might be a good way to blow off steam plus you cant Knock me up or give me an STD." I tell him as I hold my arms behind my back and smile at him.

He blinks twice before his smirk turns to a grin. " well then." he says before he uses his vampire speed to pull me inside, shut the door and lift me up as he presses a kiss to my lips as I wrap my legs around him. After a few moments, he moves us to the couch. " Clothes off Witch," he says kissing my neck.

I smile lightly. " You are gonna have to let me go to do that." He groans but moves back and I make quick work of my clothes. The moment I was completely naked he moves and presses me done on the couch and kisses down until he reaches my thighs.

"Are you on Vervain?" he asks.

"Aunt Sheila insists. Less talk more touching me." I tell him as I reach doe nad thread my fingers into his hair. he grins before he kisses down my thigh and his finger slide up and one finger circles my clit. I moan as his round soon replace his finger and his fingers slowly sink inside my wet heat. "Ah, Damon."

He pulls back with a smirk as his fingers keep their pace. " Well don't you just sound pretty?" he says adding a third finger inside my Folds. I moan louder as he kisses back up. " I think I'm gonna enjoy this," he says before he pulls back, and slower than I would like, he stips off his clothes. when he finishes he moves me so I'm now kneeling on the couch facing towards the front door. He pulls my legs apart as he presses his front to my back. " Are you ready?" he asks.

"Please," I beg him as I wiggle my hips feeling his hard length and my hands gripping the backrest of the couch.

He leans back before he spreads my legs further and lifts my hips a little before i feel him enter me from behind in one swift Thrust. " Fuck, you feel good," he says before he starts to pull back and thrusts forward slowly at first before he starts to speed up, one hand reach forward and rubs my clit while his other pulls my hips back with his every thrust. My Hair falls loose of its bun and he pushes them over my shoulder before he kisses my throat.

I hear the door open and I look up and see Stefan standing there with wide eyes and I can help the orgasm that comes over me and I cry out, my eyes still connected to the younger Salvatore. Damon's thrusts grow faster and with more force as his brother stands frozen watching and the sound of flesh on flesh grows louder before one final thrust I feel him come and he leans on my back.

"Hey, Stefan. You know each other?" he asks as his hand rest beside mine.

"We have a few classes together, I'm sure this is more than he ever wished to see of me," I say, he was still hard inside me so I do a kegal around him and his hips snap forward.

"well unless you want to watch more, I think you better go," he says as he starts to thrust up.

"Stefan, what are you doing?" I hear Elean call from behind him and in a second Damon has turned so he is sitting on the couch and I manage to get leverage with my legs so give more control to me. I don't head Strans reply but I do hear the door shut vaguely as I continue to move my self on him.

he tasks my hips in his hands and uses his vampire strength to lift and drop me faster the ni could on my own and I feel another orgasm build up as I call out his name and he moves us again with me pressed into the couch as he moves with even more speed and force, his fingers likely leaving bruises on my hips before he finally comes again.

i gasp out my breaths as he collapses on top of me, his now lip cock sliding out and I feel his seed leaking out of me. " Ten out of Ten will fuck again."

"Ha, sure. seems like you liked it when poor Stefan was watching us," he says before he gets off and pulls me to stand. " Better get dressed and head out, he won't be able to hold Elena back for long."

I pull on my clothes and pull my hair into a ponytail before I take a slip of paper from the table and write out my number. " call me some time, I don't mine Threesomes." I tell him before I walk out and find Stefan walking back up to the door. I smile at him. " Hello again."

his face flushes lightly. " Uh, so you know my brother?"

"Sure, I'm a Witch, I know your both Vampires and what Eleana is. but I'm Neutral for now," I tell him before I step closer. " Don't worry, I won't catch feelings for him."

* * *

A few weeks later we got an Attractive new History Teacher and Caroline was throwing a party at the Grill but since it was my day off and I really had no wish to go, there was something going on, and as long as it didn't get an innocent person killed I would stay out of it. I was going to the next town over, a Jewelry store had an Armband with a special set of stones that can store power, I don't know why but I felt like I needed it. That would be important at some point in the future. Sheila agreed and gave me the keys to her car.

"You have always had stronger sight than me, You are the strongest Bennet witch in this generation even if you are a little more trusting of Vampires," she says with a half-smile.

"Well, I'm of the belief that you shouldn't judge anyone until they have done something to you or your people. Besides Emily made a deal and what sort of Witch would I be if I disrespected my Ancestor?"

It ends up taking longer to drive than I had thought so I have to get a hotel room for the night. thankfully I took my laptop and the place had wifi so I could log into my Netflix and catch up on the last season of NCIS. I stop at a store and grab a pair of gray sweatpants and a tank top to sleep in before I shower in my room.

The next morning I head to the Jeweler and get the Armband before I slide it on and it fits snugly on the upper part of my left arm before I start to drive back home. Halfway home my phone rings. I answer and hit the speaker.

"Hello."

"Where are you?" Bonnie asks.

"On my way home, What's up?" I as her.

"Did you know Damon and Stefan were vampires?" she asks.

"Yes," I answer honestly.

"and that that Necklace Caroline was mad about was our ancestors?" 

"Yes, what's the point of the questions, Bonnie?" I ask as I change lanes.

"why wouldn't you tell me?" she asks softly.

"Auntie said she would explain things to you since you just came into your powers. Besides unlike most witches, I don't have a problem with Vampires or Werewolves. what happened?"

"Werewolves?!" she asks sharply. " you mean there are more monsters other than vampires to worry about?"

I scowl. " For your information, my Mom was a Wolf, so hold off on your Righteous Indignation. This is why I don't like other witches, they assume things without knowing anything. so if all you are calling for it to bitch you can just go and whine to someone else." there is a long pause. " well then, if that's all I am gonna hang up."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it for now, I'll be rewatching the show on Netflix and using the WIKi page for most timeline things so sorry if I mix up things. Fair warning It will be Slow to Update and Very NSFW, Like most of my other works, and I am open to ideas or someone who wants to help me write/Edit it as Grammarly can only do so much lol

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sitting through my Madness. if you liked it at least leave a Kudo and if you don't feel free to tell me just don't be rude. I will Delete all Rude comments.


End file.
